koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Daqiao
Daqiao (onyomi: Daikyō) is Xiaoqiao's eldest sister, and they are known throughout the land as the Two Qiaos. She is Sun Ce's wife. Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has her Dynasty Warriors incarnation at nineteenth place; she is twenty-fifth place in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. She is the second character who fans would want as their girlfriend and placed seventh for most wanted sibling according to Famitsu's character survey. Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Da Qiao". Her contemporary nickname is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games :"Da Qiao, you sure have gotten strong." ::~~Sun Ce: Dynasty Warriors 5 Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 3, Da Qiao first fights alongside her husband against Liu Biao. She later participates in the Conquest of Wu with her sister. The last battle she appears in is the battle of Shi Ting, in which she tries to capture the eastern side. She will normally lose to Zhang He in harder difficulties or when left unattended. She has a smaller role in Dynasty Warriors 4, only appearing in two battles for certain. Her first battle is a Wu side stage, in which she and her sister were kidnapped by Dong Zhuo and need to be rescued. In Shu's version of Yi Ling, regardless of whether the fire attack was thwarted or not, the two sisters along with Zhou Tai will set up a joint ambush attack to surprise the player. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Da Qiao is given her own scenario in Legend Mode where she tries to flee with Sun Ce from the angry loyalists of the deceased Xu Gong. Depending on how much time has elapsed, Sun Ce either dies protecting his wife or receives serious injuries instead. Needless to say, this enrages Da Qiao to the point where she personally slays the leading officers of the loyalists, causing them to withdraw from the battlefield. Da Qiao's Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5 revolves on her contributions to Sun Ce, who only wanted her to be safe from harm. Throughout the story, she struggles to make herself fight alongside her husband and become stronger along the way. She later on contributed greatly at the battle of Xia Kou, helping a finally accepting Sun Ce while on his mysterious condition. Her ending involved Sun Ce almost getting over his illness, thanking his wife for keeping him alive. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu face a test to win the hearts of the Two Qiaos with Zhou Yu stating that fighting for the Qiaos' hearts is a lot easier than confessing love to them. Da Qiao is also one of the contestants in the skirmish between several couples vying for a valuable seal given by Zuo Ci. In Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2, she and her allies split up to counter the two supernatural threats sent by Shi Huangdi. Joining the Shu army's struggle against the omnipotent Huang Quan, Da Qiao helps reinforce Yuan Shao's advance while enduring the enemy's fire attack. She also appears in a handful of downloadable scenarios where players can challenge her in battle. Her two Legendary Modes in the Conquest Mode for Dynasty Warriors 7 continue to focus on her devotion to her husband. In her first listed stage, she overcomes her fears of the battlefield to help her husband defeat Cao Cao. When she confronts the conqueror in person, he is interested of her reputation and finds her to be a proper wife for him. Da Qiao stays true to Sun Ce and pummels him in self-defense. Her second Legendary Mode has her subvert Yu Ji's death threat on Sun Ce's life. She fights beside her spouse to save him from the sorcerer and various phantoms he has conjured. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Da Qiao. The battle occurs after the death of Yuan Shu. Though he hopes to defeat Liu Xun, Sun Ce would like to somehow subdue his opponent's men into serving him. Their game of cat-and-mouse leads to a conflict between the two forces at Mt. Xisai. Although she hates conflict, Da Qiao participates to be beside her husband. She helps him take the four enemy strongholds, weakening their resolve and eventually causing their defection. Cao Cao and his men appear in an attempt to counter their measures. After Liu Xun's defeat, Sun Ce apologizes for bringing his peace loving wife to the battlefield since he thinks he traumatized her. Da Qiao confesses her initial fears, yet the experience taught her that Sun Ce's qualities instills bravery in his troops. Thinking that he needs someone to support him, she then self appoints her new duty to protect him from danger. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Daqiao and her sister make an appearance near the end of the third chapter. Surrounded by hungry tigers, they are saved by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu who slay the beasts with arrows. Grateful for their timely intervention, both sisters accompany them in their travels. Even after Sun Ce's death, Daqiao is still an active officer of Wu. She is not present during Wei's final chapter, but does appear as an opponent for Shu and Jin. She and Xiaoqiao are seen with Lianshi watching the coronation of Sun Quan in Wu's ending. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Daqiao appears in one of Wu's alternate scenarios. Against Zhou Yu's wishes, she joins the hunt for Gan Ji whose curse continues to afflict the still surviving Sun Ce. Among the trials they face include phantoms taking on the guise of previous enemies as well as their loved ones. After helping defeat Gan Ji and his illusions, Daqiao rushes to her husband's side and is relieved to find him recovering from the spell. In the hypothetical path, she participates in the Breakthrough at Xinye where she along with Sun Shangxiang, Lianshi, and her sister help Wu and their ally Liu Bei break through a Wei blockade led by Cai Wenji, Zhenji, and Pang De. Their success allows them to aid the advance of the Wu army towards Xuchang. Warriors Orochi Da Qiao is one of the many officers forced to fight for Orochi, but still continues to have faith in her husband. During their encounter at Sekigahara, Sun Ce gave his wife a request to stay with Sun Quan. When Orochi realizes her true intentions, he sends Dong Zhuo and Sima Yi to capture her. Trapped at Anegawa, she is rescued by Sun Ce and Ieyasu. Reunited with her husband, she joins the Coalition in defeating Orochi. In Warriors Orochi 2, she is seen fighting for the Wu forces once more alongside Sun Ce as reinforcement units at Itsukushima, whilst defending Sun Quan from an enemy attack led by Kiyomori. She also shares a dream mode stage with Oichi and Sun Shang Xiang where they have to save their spouses from Da Ji's trickery. Da Qiao faces off against a phantom impostor of herself while scolding her husband for not noticing who the real one was. Sun Ce temporary leaves the battlefield for reinforcements while the women go for the final charge to Da Ji's camp. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Daqiao perished beside her husband at Changban. When Xiaoqiao and company revert this fate, she joins humanity's cause to save the future. As a member of the coalition, she supports their plan to save Mitsuhide from his imminent death at Honnōji and assists Bao Sanniang's search for Guan Suo. Ultimate has Daqiao lead a search party in Shizugatake with Hideyoshi and Nene to find their respective loved ones. For her part, she helps contribute to the battle by saving Xiaoqiao from a fire trap. Romance of the Three Kingdoms 100man-nin no Sangokushi has a historical episode event with one of Sun Shangxiang's armed maids, Zhu Wenqin. The maid first comes to her regarding news of the Parameter Breaking Seal. Daqiao is flattered by her sister-in-law's wishes yet insists she does not have the item in question. She instructs the maid to find her younger sister within the palace. Character Information Personality Daqiao is a mature and sensible young teenage girl who desires to become stronger. Generally shy and timid, she doesn't like conflict and would normally not want to perpetuate it. However, since she wants to protect her husband and loved ones from harm, Daqiao braves the trials of battle to the best of her ability. Fond of her husband, she calls him a formal yet adoring "Lord Sun Ce", which sometimes embarrasses him in the spin-off titles. Later games portray her as more anxious and prudent as a way to distinguish her from the more carefree and cocky Xiao Qiao. Though she seems to be submissive, she won't hesitate to snap at her sister for acting selfish or slipping with her manners. While they generally get along, their relative protectiveness over their spouses in their shared Legend Mode sparks a somewhat childish and heated argument between both sisters. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Da Qiao is given the nickname of "The Innocent Mermaid" while the English version changes it to "The Flower of Purity". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, she and her sister call their five greatest warriors the "Five Qiao Generals". The Two Qiaos in the Dynasty Warriors series have items both beautiful in nature but contrast the other sister's naming themes. Her third and fourth weapons notes that she is the elegant one of the two daughters, specifically naming the trait in the latter's original name. Her personal item in Warriors Orochi is originally named "Moonlight Flower Hair Ornament". The name holds an artistic view of a night scene, which commonly means a quiet and reserved one as well. Da Qiao's initial weapon originally pairs her with cherry blossoms. Within the flower language, it means unparalleled beauty or purity. It can also mean honesty or spiritual loveliness, noting a sense of modesty and respect from the sender. From a cultural viewpoint, cherry blossoms are commonly associated with Japan and valued for their brief celebrated times in bloom. Voice Actors * Gina DeVettori - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, 7~8, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Beate Pfeiffer - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) * Kim Jihye - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Yeo Min Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Daqiao/Quotes *"You just won't quit will you? Forgive me, Lord Sun Ce. I cannot let this stand!" *"Now I'm serious!" *"I won't let you near Lord Sun Ce!" :"Well, well! I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you!" ::~~Da Qiao and Gan Ning; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"So you're Da Qiao of the Qiao sisters. The rumors were true; you are beautiful." :"What are you talking about? Stay away from me!" ::~~Cao Cao and Da Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Because of you, Sun Ce will only grow stronger." :"I'm worried I'm just holding him back. But I will support him in everything he does." ::~~Zhou Yu and Da Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"Are you afraid? If so, why do you even step foot on the battlefield?" :"I am scared of war. But, I must do what I can to assist the man I love!" ::~~Wang Yi and Daqiao; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Ah, the lovely elder sister. Your girls are like two peas in a pretty little pod!" :"You keep your paws off my sister, you hear?!" ::~~Hideyoshi and Da Qiao; Warriors Orochi *"Welcome back, sis! Did you bring me anything?" :"Xiao Qiao, now's not the time to fool around. But I am glad you are safe." ::~~''Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"I'm worried about Lord Sun Ce. I keep thinking about if something were to happen to him during battle..." :"How dare he make a cute girl like you worry! I'll make sure he's duly punished the next time I see him!" :"No, please, forgive him. Your punishment would far exceed his crime." ::~~Daqiao and Nene; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Daqiao/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 7 Da Qiao is affiliated with the iron fan in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Sends an energy ball crashing to the ground. This attack causes fire damage in the Xtreme Legends expansion of the game. :Musou - Spirit Wave (断絶波): : Concentrate her spirit power and unleash it from the palm of her hand. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next. :Alternate Musou - Spirit Strike (悪漢討伐): R1 + : Grab, lift, spin and throw the opponent with her spirit power. Also creates a powerful whirlwind while spinning the opponent around which affects nearby enemy troops. Used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Causes fan to levitate in mid-air while controlling a mass of flower petals to attack nearby opponents. The attack ends with Daqiao spinning once, causing the blossoms to disperse. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Twirls around in mid-air, hurling a tornado forward on the ground. :R1: Sweeps a large fireball into the enemy ranks. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Sends out a petal whirlwind while in mid-air to suck in nearby enemies. Dynasty Warriors 8 Daqiao is affiliated with the pugil sticks in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , : Leaps up in the air, then dives forward into enemies. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Levitates enemies via telekinesis and flings them away at a considerable distance. :Aerial Musou - Spirit Blast (落英風): , : Spins around surrounded by a whirlwind of red petals while hovering down on the earth. The whirlwind surrounding the user remains for a while after the attack, damaging enemies close by. :Awakening Musou: Swings weapon back and forth several times in a row. The assault ends with her radiating a massive surge of energy that sends foes flying. During the extended version, she jumps up and twirls both weapons while rotating before unleashing an electrical tornado. Weapons :See also: Daqiao/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Daqiao still uses the pugil stick as her default weapon in this title. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters